Razones
by Liridetti
Summary: "Seguimos siendo seres de carne y hueso después de todo..."


_**Disclaimer** : El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, y Yamato Yamamoto._

* * *

 **.**

 _"Seguimos siendo seres de carne y hueso después de todo..."_

 ** _._**

* * *

La tarde había transcurrido en total calma, y ver el semblante relajado de Crowley mientras revisaba algunos documentos hizo que la dos progenitoras que siempre le brindaban compañía bajaran la guardia, y decidieran aprovechar la tarde en varias partidas de ajedrez; por tanto, en el inesperado instante que la ventana del despacho estalló en cientos de añicos, provocó una reacción mucho más alterada de la que hubiesen deseado las dos.

Cuando Ferid levantó la mirada, después de entrar precipitadamente al estudio de Crowley; se topó con el rostro sorprendido del progenitor, aún sentado detrás de su escritorio de fina caoba, y las vampiresas, con los rostros que habitualmente permanecían impolutos y tranquilos, distorsionados en una grotesca expresión que oscurecía sus miradas asesinas, mientras los colmillos habían sido revelados, a la vez que empuñaban sus respectivas armas en una actitud defensiva frente a él.

—¿Aah?~—ante este pequeño interrogante de Crowley, la rabia que parecía nublar la visión de las mujeres pareció aclararse, ya que después de pestañear, fueron relajando los músculos con lentitud, hasta retomar una posición formal en el caso de Horn y que Chess ladeara la cabeza curiosa—.¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera?—preguntó Crowley, finalmente reparando en el deplorable estado del séptimo progenitor, el cabello platinado suelto sobre la espalda, la sangre empapaba sus ropas blancas, principalmente el área de su estómago y brazos, y algunos rasguños en su rostro, acompañaban la dificultosa respiración que trataba de regular; una risa irónica escapó de la garganta de Ferid y miró al hombre con diversión, sin embargo, sus pupilas eran tan afiladas como dagas, se tambaleó y caminó unos pasos para apoyarse a la pared más cercana, resopló, y sus piernas parecieron dejar de funcionar por un instante, ya que se deslizó hasta quedar en el suelo. En otra situación hubiese estado perdido, sin embargo, él y Crowley eran benefactores mutuos, no podían apuñalarse por la espalda, al menos no por ahora.

—Era un gran grupo de ellos.

—Oh —Eusford levantó las cejas comprendiendo la situación, porque, incluso si el enigmático Ferid Bathory decía que era un gran grupo... era porque no sólo lo rebasaban en número, si no también que posiblemente la mayoría llevaba esos equipos malditos de élite. Se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos, los suficientes para poder enfocar en algunas terrazas lejanas, un par de francotiradores apuntando en su dirección. Miró a Bathory de reojo, esas heridas sólo indicaban que los enfrentó, de otra manera estaría ileso, posiblemente el número de soldados se había reducido a menos de la mitad, Ferid era un monstruo en batalla después de todo, se dio la vuelta para ver a sus subordinadas—.Chess, ven conmigo—luego de un pequeño respingo, la de cabellos azulados sonrió y se deslizó hacia él con pasos juguetones hasta estar a su lado, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la abertura que había dejado la precipitada intromisión del séptimo.

—M-mi señor—la rubia dio un paso hacia él, pidiendo de manera silenciosa una explicación por la cual ella no fue convocada también.

—Horn, encárgate de las heridas de Ferid.

—Pero-

—Horn...—la manera en como arrastró las palabras le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, porque aunque su facciones relajadas y el tono de sus palabras nunca se endurecieron, esa mirada que le dedicó sólo indicaba un problema si no obedecía. Aún contra la pared Ferid arqueó una ceja curioso—.Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, llevaremos unos cuantos vampiros comunes, no será problema deshacernos del resto de los humanos—y tras decir esto salió junto a su acompañante. Ella los vio alejarse con movimientos rápidos hacia los francotiradores, y suspiró algo desilusionada para darse la vuelta y ver al vampiro que la observaba divertido a través de sus hebras níveas.

—¿Te dejaron atrás linda?—la dama apretó la mandíbula para retener su frustración—.Vamos, mi compañía no es mala~—bromeó, la noble caminó hacia él resignada, después de todo debía darle de beber sangre para que sus heridas sanaran más rápido.

Pocas eran las veces que había visto a ese vampiro, y prácticamente eran nulos los momentos en los que había establecido algún contacto con él, aún permanecía en silencio, porque la razón por la que haría eso era sólo porque su señor se lo había mandado, no se había dignado en hablar, y no deseaba hacerlo, la relación de ambos era mero comensalismo, y para beber sangre no eran necesarias las palabras. Pero Ferid no parecía compartir ese pensamiento con ella, tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos la había percibido por un instante, que se permitió estudiarla por un momento.

—¿Porqué estás con Crowley?—impactada por la magnitud de esa pregunta, abrió los ojos desconcertada y los dirigió al hombre que esperaba una respuesta mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared con un marcado agotamiento, y una seriedad totalmente contraria a la habitual atmósfera risueña que lo rodeaba; y justamente por que lo preguntó tan imperturbable fue la razón por la que su temperamento borbolló como un caldero y frunció el ceño enojada, la única razón por la que no le arrancó la garganta fue por la gravedad de esas heridas, no tenía clase deshacerse de algo que no podía defenderse, hacerlo era un acto que simplemente reflejaba inferioridad. Sin prestar atención a ese gesto que indicaba su tránsito por lares que no debía, Ferid continuó hablando—:Eres un noble, y no una simple dama en apuros, normalmente los que tienen un nivel como el tuyo tienen sus propios objetivos... y su ejército —el progenitor sonrió de lado—.Tengo curiosidad.

Si bien no era propio de Ferid hacer ese tipo de preguntas, e incluso curiosear en circunstancias así, sabía que Horn no podría hacerle nada, tanto por su orgullo como por el inmenso respeto que sentía por el décimo tercer progenitor; así que mejor aprovecharía para saciar esas elementales preguntas que de vez en cuando lo sacaban de su habitual y aburrido día a día. Conocer razones era interesante...

—¿No quieres estar sola?—divagó—.¿Su poder?, ¿Te ofreció algo?—continuaba murmurando, siendo consciente de la silueta que se cernía sobre él.

—Debe comprender, que esos asuntos no le incumben en absoluto—interrumpió con formalidad. Ferid se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

Finalmente, y sin rodeos, la rubia decidió terminar con eso de una vez por todas; se arrodilló frente a él, y removió su cabello ondulado hacia un lado, para dar libre acceso a su cuello; Bathory se incorporó y aferró su brazo a la cintura de la mujer, acercó sus labios a la curva del hombro desnudo y los rozó sobre la piel cremosa, después sin pedir permiso, acercó la boca al oído de la dama y susurró, bajo, muy bajo...

—¿Sientes algo por él?—se vio notablemente más tensa e intentó alejarse, sin embargo, el brazo de Ferid poseía férreo control sobre ella; escuchó una suave risa cerca de su rostro, y quiso desfigurarle el rostro con las uñas, pero su alma había escapado, de repente las fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado, no entendía porqué, ¿Las palabras de ese bastardo?, simplemente esa deducción la hizo sentirse desprotegida... y confundida, no podía entenderlo, y eso comenzaba a atormentarla. No debía quebrarse, porque era una noble, era fuerte, y simples murmuraciones no eran suficientes para derrumbarla, no tenía razón para ello.

De repente la calidez de la lengua del vampiro al deslizarse con lentitud sobre su cuello, la sacó de su hilo de pensamientos, percibió el rastro húmedo que se desdibujaba en su piel, y el hormigueo que dejó a su paso. Entrecerró los ojos cuando un cosquilleo estalló en sus venas; hasta ahora al único que había ofrecido su sangre había sido Crowley, y la sensación de los colmillos desconocidos arañar con leves movimientos sobre su zona sensible, era una sensación relativamente nueva, y placentera.

—Seguimos siendo seres de carne y hueso después de todo...—apenas entrecerró los ojos cuando los colmillos se hundieron en su carne, el líquido espeso y carmín fluyó a los labios de Ferid.

Ferid se aferró con más fuerza a ella, su mano libre la hundió en esos rizos de oro, e intensificó más la forma en la que bebía, queriendo fundir sus labios en el cuello de la dama. Horn se preguntó cual era la magnitud del daño para desear de su sangre con tanta intensidad.

"Idiota"

Él sabía que ella no podría decir ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurrió en ese despacho, que esa curiosidad por saber el motivo de sus acciones había desatado una tormenta en su interior, y había anclado muchas preguntas en su mente, le hizo cuestionarse porque seguía ciegamente a Crowley, y finalmente lo comprendió. De cualquier forma, no se iría del lado de su señor, y guardaría sus respuestas, dentro, muy dentro de ella, para que ni siquiera Ferid pudiera sentirlo mientras continuaba lamiendo el granate elixir de vida.

En cierta forma agradecía la estúpida curiosidad del vampiro exéntrico. Claro que no lo admitiría... no era necesario. Relajó los músculos poco a poco, y se dejó aprisionar por ese par de brazos ajenos, se hundió en la sensación y se aferró a las ropas ensangrentadas.

Aún sobre la firme piel de porcelana, Ferid sonrió.

 **.**


End file.
